


【贺红】亲

by chunshanhenwu



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunshanhenwu/pseuds/chunshanhenwu
Summary: 漫画上的海岛想出来的小故事！贺天差点就能亲到毛毛了。
Relationships: 贺天/莫关山 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	【贺红】亲

海岛想出的小故事

贺天捏着莫关山的脸看着他：“现在在我哥的海岛上你喊破嗓子也没用。”

莫关山红着眼眶，泛着水光，使劲挣脱着贺天的禁锢，揪着贺天的衣领推开未能撼动半分，贺天个子高他半个头，抓住莫关山轻而易举，扣住莫关山的双手压在墙上，欺身逼近，两人的嘴唇堪堪接近，莫关山顿时急得破口大骂：“滚！不要靠近我！”

贺天听到这话一下子松懈了力气，莫关山猛地推开他，佝着身子往远处跑了，贺天看着自己的双手，突然一拳打在墙上，墙灰四散飞溅，手翻过来一看血肉模糊，雪白的墙上留着鲜红的血迹。

海边的夜晚总是有点严寒，海风吹散了两人之间的道路，形单影只地站立着。贺天望着那斑驳的血迹，转过身疯狂地追，怕自己不抓住那个背影自己就没机会了，既然想要就来硬的。

看见那个鞠着背脊的背影半蹲着，两手横在身前像是拿手擦着眼泪，贺天脚步缓缓慢下来，一下一下喘匀着气，心里反应莫关山在哭贺天有点不敢置信，半握着手，张开，搭在莫关山的肩膀上，炙热的胸膛包裹着那片瘦削的背，莫关山慌了起来，撑着地面要站起来却被贺天一把把强摁进怀里，贺天伸手摸到了莫关山脸上湿漉漉的泪水，被风吹得冷冰冰的，贺天温热的指尖一点一点地把泪水拭去，泪滴到他手背上的伤口上，贺天“嘶”了一声。

莫关山哭得迷迷糊糊听到声音低头看了一眼，沾着墙粉的伤口赫然出现在他面前，带着哭腔半哑道：“你…嗝…这是怎么了…”

还打了个哭嗝，贺天听到这个可爱的哭嗝闷闷地笑起来，好乖好可爱，拥着他说：“我脑子抽了，你刚刚抛弃我了，我就打我自己。”

贺天说完还瘪了下嘴，好像自己很委屈。

“你可真是混蛋…你刚刚都要…亲到…”莫关山倏然闭嘴了。

“什么，亲到什么，是亲到我可爱的毛毛！”贺天厚着脸皮说完这句羞耻的话。

“滚，死…嗝…狗鸡。”

“哈哈哈哈，随你怎么骂，我开心！”

完


End file.
